My Paradise
by punkst4r
Summary: Summary: This is what might have happened if Toboe survived the gunshot. [One-shot Toboe&Kessi]


Kessi is a fictional character.

Summary: This is what might have happened if Toboe survived the gunshot. One-shot Toboe&Kessi

No flames please y'all.The

"Toboe! Please...please wake up!" Kessi sobbed shaking his lifeless body repeatedly. "Oh please Toboe, please don't die on me."

A woman taller than Kessi kneeled down next to her and put her hand on Kessi's shoulder. "Kessi, Toboe is-he's- well, Toboe isn't alive, Kessi. It's no use. He and Pops are both...dead."

"No! No Blue! I can't believe you would give up on someone you love that easy! But I-I wont ever give up on Toboe! Never! Even if it kills me! I promised him I wouldn't go to paradise without him. I promised him!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheek. "I won't go without him. I won't..."

"Then we'll leave without you" A man's voice said.

"Tsume!" Blue gasped. "Tsume, she's only fourteen! She is still a pup. I mean-what if Toboe is alive?" she ventured carefully, not fully believing in what she was saying.

"Even if he was, he obviously can't walk. How will she get him to paradise? He is at least fifteen more pounds that her." Tsume argued.

"Let her do what she wants," a tired mans voice came.

Kessi's eyes lit up just a bit.

"Hige is right. She won't hold you back, right?" Kiba agreed, holding Cheza close to him.

"Hm." Tsume said, putting his hands in his pockets and started walking away, but got tackled by a snow-white and black wolf.

"Tsume, you truly are the best."

He looked down to see the wolf, but saw Kessi, hugging his waist. To everyone's surprise, he smiled and patted her head gently. "Better get Toboe before-"But he didn't need to say anything more. Had gasped, jumped up, and the wolf was trying to drag Toboe by his collar.

Hige said that he would do it, so he lifted Toboe onto his back and they continued to travel. They reached the mountain, and Cheza instructed Kiba that paradise would be at the top.

Jumping up the mountain was quite easy for Kiba, Tsume, Blue and Hige because they where all full grown wolves already. Kessi, however, was still just a pup, and climbing the mountain was no easy task.

They were only half-way up the mountain when Kessi was completely out of breath, and gasping for air.

"You okay?" Kiba asked.

"Just...peachy!" Kessi panted, putting her hands on her knees.

"Let's rest for a minute," suggested Hige.

"No! The longer we rest, the longer it will take to get to paradise! I won't have Toboe dying because I can't keep up! Let's go."

She grasped a ledge and tried to pull herself up but her poor arms couldn't handle it and gave way, causing her to fall a few feet.

"Oh Kessi..." Blue sighed, glancing at her lip which was bleeding.

"I...won't...give up...Toboe. I WON"T!" She got up and pulled herself over the ledge, yelling in the effort.

"Well, let's go." Kessi said, wincing.

Everyone nodded and they continued to climb higher, and higher, and higher.

"We are here." Cheza said suddenly, "The entrance to paradise is here."

"Finally!" Kessi sighed dragging herself over another ledge.

The wind picked up and snow began to fall from the heavens.

A figure appeared in front of the entrance to paradise. A blue-haired man stood there, one of his eyes that of a wolf.

"Darcia..." Kiba said, letting Cheza off his back.

Hige gave Toboe to Kessi, and stood next to Kiba and Tsume, forming a sort of barrier, protecting the girls and Toboe.

Darcia snorted. He walked until he was standing directly in front of Hige.

"Move," he snarled, pushing Hige out of his way.

Hige hell to the ground and Blue ran to his aid.

"What's this?" Darcia asked. It wasn't a question to be answered.

He picked up Toboe and threw him into a jagged rock. He whimpered and slid down the rock, leaving a slick trail of blood.

Darcia laughed softly. "He wasn't worthy."

Kessi ran to Toboe's body. "Toboe?" she whispered, shaking his body. She got no response. Kessi slowly turned around to face Darcia.

"Murder..." she whispered.

"Hm?" Darcia asked not really caring

"YOU BASTERD! YOU MURDURED MY TOBOE!" She screamed.

Before Darcia knew what was happening, she had attacked.

"Kessi! NO!" Hige shouted.

"Killer!" Kessi pierced her fangs through his neck.

Expecting this to kill him, she released him and stepped back. Only, she didn't get the reaction she was expecting. Darcia was laughing.

Kessi stopped dead in her tracks and clutched her throat. "What is this?" she choked out.

"You will soon be joining your precious Toboe. I am neither human, nor wolf, but something much more powerful. My blood is nothing but poison." He began laughing again.

"Kessi. Oh, no..." Tsume whispered.

She growled and slashed her clash across Darcia's throat. The wolf fell to the dirt, trembling fiercely.

Darcia yelled.

"Oh my...Hige! Look!" Blue yelled.

"She did it. I think Darcia is dead."

"Hige! Toboe is stirring."

His eyes were slowly opening, but he did not see a pretty sight. The black and white wolf was shaking and twitching in pain. She was slowly and painfully dying.

Toboe crawled to Kessi, which took several painful minutes. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Toboe." Kessi whispered.

"For what?" Toboe asked, closing his eyes.

"I broke my promise. I couldn't take you to paradise."

"Don't worry Kessi. You didn't break you're promise. I think I finally figured it out. When I first met you, that was when I found it. That is when I found my paradise."

Kessi sat up and looked at Toboe. He had a smile on his face, and he was losing color. His boy was becoming cold too. He was gone. Toboe was actually gone. Even Kessi couldn't deny it.

She hugged him with the rest of her strength then suddenly she too realized that as long as she was with Toboe, then as far as she was concerned, she too found her paradise.

"Is she-"Blue started.

Hige nodded sadly.

REVIEW TIME!

This story was actually written by Kessi. You can mentally insert you're name in if you want...00

Hey, Georgians! If you live in Altareta, Georgia, can you e-mail me and tell me stuff like Is there a Borders there, what the anime lover's population is like, how do you like the city, etc. My parents want to move there so I gotta check on these types of things. My e-mail is . ANY REPLY WILL BE THOROUGHLY APPRECIATED.

Note: Courtney Rineman isn't my name. It's a name I liked when I was younger. Don't ask


End file.
